space_junkfandomcom-20200215-history
Space Fleet Space-Log Episode 7
Episode 7 - The Filter Spacedate: 4257.075.16.18 Returning to the Aft Hab-Section Machine Shop, the Noobs attempted to Steal another 4-Hour Block, but were interrupted by one of the Engineering Staff who was looking for Equipment Salvage to use in some Repairs. Instead he found a Squad of Marines with Bulging Duffle-Bags. Making some Excuses, the Engineer Took Evasive while the Crew debated Just How Busted they were. Returning some of the Previously Salvaged Salvage to some semi-Concealed Locations Around the Room, the Noobs relocated back to the Zen Garden to finish their Block, conveniently finding an adjacent disused Storage Room in which to do so. Spacedate: 4257.075.20.32 It was Getting Late, finally prompting the Delta Squad Marines to return to the Forward Hab Section to Report In. On their way from the East Aft Hub to the East Concourse they took a Shorcut through the connecting Service Chase and passed by the Secret Laboratory of Billy Oppenhiemer. Despite not having any real expertise with Nano-Engineering in the Group, it was noted that the Tanks Billy was using seemed extremely large for anything with 'Nano' in its description. Based on the apparently Approaching Industrial Scale of the Operation and a host of Purely Circumstantial Evidence, the Noobs immediately Jumped to the Conclusion that Billy was, quote-unquote; "Breaking Bad" in there. Armed with their Suspicions, they proceeded across the East Concourse for a little Chat with Dr. Opp. While he initially Pleaded Ignorance, soon enough the Noobs were able to pressure him into coughing up Additional Blocks on the Hypnotron for the rest of the Party in exchange for their continued Looking the Other Way with regards to Billy's Activities. Spacedate: 4257.075.21.04 Finally arriving back at the GFP Embassey, the Squad reported back into Gunnery Sargeant Dunford and Admiral Lupis. The Officers were still perplexed as to why it takes Delta Squad to do everything, but the couldn't really Argue with the Results, what with all of the Station's Primary Com-Nodes disinfected of the Ultron Virus and the Station saved from a Potential Overload in the Ionic Deuterium Processing Facility. Admeral Lupis was a bit concerned about the Altercation with the Cyber-Gang, reminding the Noobs that technically the GFP has no Jurisdiction in the Aft Hab-Section, as the SFMC Security Mandate only extends as far as Maintaining the Safety of Space Fleet Personnel and Equipment, as well as ensuring the Security of the Ionic Deuterium Processing Facility. He recommended that this part be left out of the Official Report, then Gunny Dunford ordered them Off Duty until .08.00. Following Standard Protocol, the Noobs Split-Up for a quick 4-Hour Block before bed, with much of the Trips to Doc Opp's, the repairing of Armor, and the Building and the Training Occurring. The PCs who did return to the Barracks received a Message from St. Scarlette, (via one of the Other Squads), specifically reminding Delta that the Aft-Hab Section is outside their Jurisdiction. Spacedate: 4257.076.08.00 In the morning, on the way back to the Embassey for thier Orders, the Marines noticed Space Fleet NPC Lance Corporal Trent apparently Giving them the Stink Eye from behind the Transparisteel Window of the FARTS Station. Upon thier Arrival, the Admiral had Dunny order the Marines to report back to the Boreas. There was a bit of a Tense Moment when Lupis wanted the them to leave behind the Anti-Virus Equipment, arguing that is was Really Too Valuable for them to be just walking around with if it was really the only thing that could save the Galaxy from Decending into Chaos and Barbarism. He was reminded however, that the Noobs would have to Re-Disinfect the Transit Shuttle before returning to the Boreas, so they were admonished to keep it safe, and to return with Captain Bar-Ack and Master Chief Scotty immediately.Having gained significantly in Wisdom and Experience during thier stay, the Noob Squad now Traversed the Hazards of the Station without a Second Thought, Expertly Piloting the Elevator up to the Central Section, and Easily Making the Transition from 0.93 Standard Galactic Gravities, ('G's), at the bottom to 0.00 G's at the top using the Purpose Built Foot Straps. Then they convincingly passed into the Main Spar of the Forward Docking Array, readjusting their Equilibrium to account for the Lack of Spin without any Comical Effects. Unfortunately, when they arrived at the Array's Central Hub they were greeted with the sight of Splattered Redshirts, (who must've gotten bored after a few days in the Shuttle and wondered out and Immediately Gotten Themselves into Serious Trouble), and Active Virus-Affected Turrets. While the Noobs had Leveled Up Significantly, they still weren't Smart Enough not to Fight the Turrets, despite Braxx, (temporarily Controlled by the Arbiter as Jason Arrived Late), pointing out that it was possible to just hide behind the walls on the Other Side of the Room and Deactivate them Remotely with the Anti-Virus Equipment. Daringly, Zorf Charged In anyway, going Toe to Toe with the closest Turret. Sprout also Closed for the Attack, while Ray-M'ann Fired up The Disinfection Gear. Things once again Got Ugly, Fast, with Zorf absorbing Massive Damage, Culminating with a DR12 Critical that Dropped Him. This Coaxed Braxx out from Behind Cover, (Jason having Now Arrived), to perform First-Aid and get Zorf Back-Into the Fight. With the Turrets continuing to hand out the DR12 Criticals things looked Dicey, but with Ray's Persistence with the Anti-Virus Equipment Paid Off Eventually. With a Final Score of again 3 Turrets De-Virused and 1 Destroyed, the Noobs Prevailed and returned to the Boreas. Spacedate: 4257.076.08.34 With a Nod from Lieutenant Hu-Ora on their way through the Command Station, the Squad Reports In to the War Room to De-Brief Captain Bar-Ack and Commander Petiole, who look maybe a bit surprised to see them, given that they had now been gone for over 2 Days. The Captain is Extremely Upset about the 0% Reshirt Retention Rate, (RRR), which is well below Mission Parameters. He seems Slightly Mollified when the Commander Points Out that despite the Sub-Par RRR, The Station was Saved, and has had all of its Primary Com-Nodes Disinfected of the Ultron Virus. the Marines Edit the Report As Required, Glossing Over or Leaving Out Entirely a variety of Court-Martial-able Offenses. Informed of Admiral Lupis' Instructions, Master Chief Scotty is Summoned to the Bridge. He Demands an additional 4 Hours to finish equipping all of his Blue-Shirts with Anti-Virus Equipment, so the Marines are left to Cool their Heels for a bit, while again Re-Armoring, and picking up a Level 5 Equipment Requisition while they are at it. Dr. Mordin checks in with Braxx to make sure that he is Taking his Medication, Braxx assures him that he has Taken it All. Spacedate: 4257.076.13.09 Once everybody Gets Organized, the Shuttle is Loaded Up with the Noobs, Captain Bar-Ack, MC Scotty, Dr. Mordin and Counselor Trois, as well as a Platoon of Blue-Shirts and 4 Redshirts to Pilot. You'd think that Commander Petiole probably has the Shuttle Pretty well Covered with the Boreas' Paired Medium Duel Laser Turbines, Massive Plasma Cannon, 4 Medium Pulse Lazers and pair of LRM Launchers about now. The Group Proceeds Un-Accosted, with pairs of the the Blue-Shirts teaming up with pairs of Marines from the other 2-Squads, (Alpha and Beta), to form 4-Man Teams to finish Disinfecting the Station, Standard Galactic Inch by Standard Galactic Inch. The Noobs and the Space Fleet Officers continue down to the GFP Embassy, where The Captain and the Admiral greet each other warmly, apparently both having Served at Space-Fleet Academy together at one point in their careers. The Bridge Crew are introduced all around, (with Counselor Trois soon having the Station Crew Metaphorically Eating Her Out Eating Out of Her Hand), followed up with a Major Strategy Session about whether the Anti-Virus Technology should be shared with the Terrans or not. MC Scotty had quite an Opinion that of course it should be, (and the Gunney possibly agreeing?), while the Admiral proposed that it could be argued that, as the only way to combat the Ultron Virus, it could be a considered a Secret Military Anti-Weapon, restricted to Space Fleet Usage only. Bar-Ack Bemoaned the Absence of Commander Petiole, who everybody knew was in the Top Cohort of her Ethics in Duty Courses at the Academey, (just like all of her other classes, of course). It was agreed to defer the decision, since, as it was pointed out, unless someone was dumb enough to go around trading Classified Technology for a 4-Hour Block on Some Hick's Black-Market Hypnotron, the Secret remained entirely in Space Fleet Hands for the Moment. Spacedate: 4257.076.13.54 Protocol Demanded that the Newly Arrived Space Fleet Officers were to pay a Courtesy Visit to the Station's Commanding Officer, so the Whole Group headed Across the Hall of the North Concourse to the CUNT-ASS Headquarters, the delta Squad Marines following dutifully along as an Honour Guard for the Prestigeous Members of Space Fleet . A FARTStette at the Inner Door claimed that Commander Burke 'Was Busy', but the Admiral Browbeat her into Letting Them All Just Barge In. The Commander Apparently Was in the Middle of Something, (or Perhaps Someone?) as he and Sgt. Scarlette put in a Slightly Belated Appearance. A few Made Perception Checks noticed both that the Commander's Ventral Access Aperture on his Command Speedsuit was Not Fully Fastened, and that the Good Sargent was bearing the Tell-Tale Subtle Glisten of an Area that's Been Very Recently Wiped Down with a Moist Towelette along one side of her Neck and Face. This was Not Missed by the very Perceptive Lance Corporal Trent either when he arrived to Complain about the Breaking of his Security Protocols, but he Left in a Huff when Burke Berated Him out of Sheer Annoyance at the Entire Situation. Enraged and Frustrated, the Commander Demanded that the GFP Provide the Details of the Anti-Ulron Virus Technology on an Immediate Emergency Humanitarian Basis, Pleading that there was still time to possibly save the Terran Elites from a Post-Technological Holocaust at the Hands of the Terran Underclass. Admiral Lupuis was making his Case that he didn't have Authority to release anything of that Security Clearance, with Counselor Trois attempting to calm things down, when Burke Suddenly Revealed that the Terrans were in Possession of a new and Semi-Proven Technology that was supposed to Filter the Ultron Virus out of Communications Transmissions. He insisted that it would not be shared without a Reciprocity Agreement being Ratified, and called in his Exert to get MC Scotty to review his Findings. Dr. Oppenhiemer was More than Happy to Display the Results of his Experiments, (without giving to much away of course, just enough to prove his case, showing how he, Dr. Oppenheimer is one of the most Preeminent Minds the Galaxy Has Ever Known... Oh, Wait, Was that My Outside Voice? Never Mind), to His Fellow Terran Engineer. While the Techies broke off to Review the Data, Counselor Trois Insinuated her way into Sargent Scarlette's Confidence, and soon the two were Broken Off as well, Giggling like School-Girls. Meanwhile, The Admiral and the Commander worked on the Terms of what would later become known as the nti-Ultron Technology Exchange Accord. When Everybody Reconvened, the Master Chief reported that the Virus Filter Looked Plausible, as it uses Algorithms remarkably similar to those found in his Anti-Virus Protocols to Detect and Remove the Meta-Binary Virus Data where it is surreptitiously Hidden behind the Zeros and Ones of Conventional Binary. It was Prposed that a Large Scale Test be performed on the Station's Primary Comm-Array, and , it sicessesful, the Tech-Swap would be Transacted to Everybody's Benifet. Nobody had to look Very Far to figure out who was going Do the Grunt Work of installing the Virus Filter Software directly into the Com-Buffer Node MAinframe either. Spacedate: 4257.076.19.24 Still in Process... Episode 7 Epilogue Still in Process... 7 Generic Points added on the Space Fleet PC Tracking Page, (2 Combats).